The Orb
by Foxtail2000
Summary: Myra is not an ordinary girl. She lives and breathes magic. So when she is transported into another dimension that is leaking into our world she must save the new world in order to keep ours from ultimate destruction.


**HI I'm Foxtail**

**There are probably a million other stories just like this one on but if you decide to read this then I thank you dear friend. I will constantly be updating this story but if it is delayed then don't judge me because I probably am watching Adventure Time or something.**

**Don't forget to comment because I need to know that I am not the only unstable human being.**

The Orb  
~Chapter 1~  
A Warning

I've waited for a sign. I haven't heard from them since I don't even have anything to remind me of my parents sometimes I think I have but then, it slips away and I get in trouble for doing something I didn't even do. My name is Myra; I don't have a last name because I'm an orphan. My parents didn't even leave me with one so the teachers just name the most common name, Smith. It's like in Game of thrones when if you live in a certain area you get a name like Snow or Sand or something like that. I also hate taking my adoptive guardians name because most of them just call me servant or bastard

So I guess I'm Myra Smith are unless you call Myra Maniac a name like everyone else does around here I am 14 by the way, Right now I'm sitting in Science Class trying to stay awake so I just look out the window, pull my dog, Rags, favourite ball out of my bag and start to toss it up in the air while my pencil writes notes down about my next assignment. Yeah that's right you read correctly my pencil is floating in mid- air writing notes, see I have this kind of power that nobody knows, I can make things move without touching them a bit like 'magic' except the only kind of 'magic' it does for me is get me in trouble.

"Myra, can you name for me the layers of planet earth?" yelled Mr Small from across the room.

If I was to describe Mr Small in one word it would be an elephant on a pogo-stick, see he has a large face a HUMONGOUS belly and the skinniest legs ever, I glanced quickly at my pencil. It dropped on my desk, I looked at Mr Small in that innocent way, 

"The first layer of the earth is the Crust sir, then the Mantle, then the Outer Core and Last but not least the Inner Core which for a fact is the hottest of all the surfaces and is also called the centre of the Earth".

He looked at me surprised but just before he could say anything the bell rang and everybody rushed towards the door shoving all of their books into their bags as they went but I simply started to walk out of the class room with everything flying from my desk into my bag. Then I realised that it was free period a.k.a lunch time and things were just about to get a little more interesting...

They all stare at me like a scab and point at me but I'm used to it. Then Miss Paige Jones came over to look at what kind of comment she was going to throw at me for wearing something not in style. And if your still wondering Paige is Miss Popularity you know the person, Lots of money, designer clothes, captain of the Cheerleaders, Football Captain Boyfriend, blonde hair and perfect complexion. I looked down at what I was wearing, red hoody, blue denim jeans and patterned converses. I looked good in casuals anyway, so I looked at Paige and smiled sweetly at her trying to make a good impression but honestly I didn't care.  
"Hi Myra" she shouted at me and skipped over with her other rich friends (who were also all blonde, you know those dumb people who just repeat everything the popular person says) and smiled at me warmly.  
"Hey we're friends aren't we so I'm going to ask you for your notes in Chemistry, History, Maths-"  
"No"!  
I suddenly realised I was standing up staring at Paige well more or less glaring.  
"Excuse me?!" She glared at me "but don't you recall that it was me who saved your butt last year when that little incident happened" The other girls looked at me as well,  
"Yeah the incident. Recall it Maniac"  
I eyed them all cautiously telling them to shut up they did of coarse though.  
"You know what Paige? You are a slimy blonde rubber band one minute you're calling me a loser and the next you're asking for the work I did! And we aren't friends and theses Barbie dolls that surround you aren't either they are just not smart enough to realise it so unless you want to actually get somewhere in life you really need to pick up you're act. Or in 20 years' time you'll have seven children, be on your 4th husband with one foot on a banana peel and the other juggling 3 or 4 jobs. So no Paige you may not have my notes ever again so that I can be a good person instead of a goof like you." I smirked at Paige and walked off.

The next thing I knew after I walked away a large mass of someone or something fell on top of me but before I could look an elbow stretched around my neck chocked me I then saw out of the corner of my that Paige had decided to fight back about what I said,  
"Take it back or so help me I will make your life miserable you freak!" she screamed in my ear  
"Funny I thought you did that without trying" I snapped back and as I did I grabbed Paige's elbow and flipped here over my head and on to the lawn.  
She got up angrily as the crowd started to shout "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" at the top of their lung. Then as Paige ran at me she stop suddenly and was dragged up into mid-air about three metres of the ground in a crucified position with her mouth wide open as though she was screaming, but nothing came out. The crowd was silent and then suddenly out of nowhere a scream came from her I know instantly that it wasn't me doing it after all I can only do that with my books and pencils. But what she screamed didn't make sense she said, "There coming" Then suddenly Paige dropped to the ground gently in a laying position and it all went quiet.

I had lowered Paige down to the ground of course cause if I didn't she would have fallen flat on her face and done more damage to her brain and even though she was a nasty piece of work I couldn't let her get hurt. Anyhow after she made it to the ground safely everybody turned to look at me, I stared back and then some idiot shouted a word that I am not allowed to write in this journal. I didn't even know who he was but it really got me angry. I turned around and heard Mrs Wills pushing through the crowd; she's our a thousand year old deputy principal and is as thin as a pencil and mad as a Rhinoceros. When she saw Paige on the ground she smiled evilly at me and said quietly,

"Your gonna get it now tyke."

And for once in my life I agreed with her... I swear that bats got it in for me!

After our little "incident" Paige was sent to the hospital and I was sent to the Principal's office lucky me, my Guardian (at the moment) Jack, who isn't my father he's my seventh yes my seventh father. See I've been in a lot of families since my unknown parents left me on the step of the local orphanage and all the people I was adopted by have treated me crap so I simply ran away and was found by the police and sent back to the orphanage to get a new guardian. But Jack is the only one who's been nice he looks kind of like Hugh Jackman apart from that massive Scar over his eye that nearly blinded him, he says he got it in a fight with gangsters. He owns a small Café on the corner of our street called "The Subways Brother" and we live on the second and third floor above it, it's pretty cool but it always gets heaps of customers cause it's a few blocks away from the movies and people want a coffee or something after all that popcorn, at least that's what Jack says? He's also a part time artist and has he's own studio but I've never tried painting it just is paint that gets slapped on a canvas with some colours but Jack does paintings of extraordinary there of castles and fantasy creatures like sprites and stuff like that, we display

I sat for a while outside until Jack came and sat next to me outside the office and for a while we said nothing. Until Jack broke it he can't stand quiet

"What did you do this time Myer?" Jack always calls me that to annoy me I hate it

"Nothing I didn't even touch her"

"Well apparently you knocked a girl unconscious?"

I looked down at my feet and tried not to make eye contact with him it was coming I just knew it he was going to turn me in

"You know you could just take me back and get a refund, it's not like I have a due by date, yet" I said tears were coming to my eyes

He'd been such a good step dad and I had a great time with him and now he was going to abandon me to the orphanage again. Then Mr Zuckerman's executive, Anna poked her head out of the closed door of the office her red hair loss and hanging out below her head she saw me crying and her smile changed to a worried one

"Don't worry; Myra, Mr Z's not going to expel you! You're alright come on" She came over to me and helped me up out my seat and held my hand as we walked into Mr Zuckerman's office. I was a wreck I had no family-except for Rags, how could I forget him! - And no place to go this sucked, Anna opened the door for me and I walked in.

It was standard office with a desk, Big Chair window and a trophies cabinet with all the trophies and awards the school had ever won there was also a massive window overlooking a river that served as a moat around the school

"Myra, come in sit"

I looked at the Mr Zuckerman he was an old man with a thin beard and grey hair he was very unpredictable I'd learned that quickly after I meet him. The first time, I've been sent to the Principal's office a few times so we see each other. A LOT

"No Thanks I'm good"

"Actually I'd prefer it if you sat" There was a tone of annoyance in his voice I had grown immune to it people always talk to me like that

"Well I'd prefer not to"

"I told"- I stopped him in the middle of his sentence

"You called me here for a reason didn't you so state it Mr Z" I smiled at him sweetly, he went red

"Yes I did", He said through gritted teeth "I heard from Mrs Wills that you beat a girl today during lunch period"

I stared at him now I was annoyed and he smiled sweetly He was toying with me I hated it when people did that I wanted to flip the table on him and run out of the room but that would land me expelled and at a grubby orphanage

"It's called Lunch and she had it coming"

"That's no reason to bet a girl though Myra"

"I didn't even touch her I simply flipped her off my back she attacked me!"

"Well you must have done something to get Paige angry"

I sighed I didn't have time for this I just wanted to get out of this dump I hate school anyway I never get an A or anything above a C- at that

"Just tell me my punishment already?!" I said louder than I expected to

"You will be suspended for a week, and we have some visitors"

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see two policemen standing with their hands in front of them.

"Plus a week of JUVI"

I looked out the window and sighed a flock of birds flew past the window I wish I could be free like them free of rules, responsibilities, not a worry in the world. Wait I can have that I looked at the window It went from the ceiling to the floor of the room, then I remembered the chair

"So your sending me to JUVI for no reason at all" I said this while I backed up slowly towards the chair, I walked behind it

"This is the fifth time this has happened Myra you leave me and your guardian with no choice, JUVI is the only option"

I backed further against the window dragging the chair with me I couldn't believe that the police couldn't see what I was doing I pulled the chair slower

"Can I at least take my back pack?"

"Ah, I'm not so sure you should be doing that Miss" said one of the police men looking at the principal and then back at me

'Oh please let me take it and may I just say Thank you," I said I was only a few centimetres away from the window now and the chair was made of a thin metal it would break the glass easy I looked at the police with a mischievous grin

"For being so incredibly naïve!"

I sprang into action swinging the chair towards the window it cracked and shattered The police lunged for me I throwed the chair at them and they were pushed back I jumped out the window with my back pack on my back and the wind in my face I closed my eyes and put me hands on top of one another like a dart and plunged into the water head first I came out of the water gasping for air I looked up at the window and saw the police and principal standing and looking at me.


End file.
